The Ghostbusters meet the Phantom
by The Narrorator no one listens too
Summary: Egon, Venkman and Ray travle to Paris and are in for the adventure of their lives. filled with Venkmans corny pick up lines SHORT STORY
1. GHOSTBUSTERS!

"Alright let's go kick some ass," Peter Venkman said pulling out his nuclear proton excelerator gun from its sleeve.

"Vankman are you sure about this?" Ray questioned.

"Yes I have to agree this doesn't seem like a ghost," Egon said in a serious tone, but then he was always serious.

"Well of course I'm sure, I mean come one Phantom" Vankman said in an egotistic manner "how more ghost can you get". Ray and Egon shrugged and walked inside the Paris opera House followed by Vankman. There were only two reasons the Ghostbusters left the NYC for Paris. One a rich (key word rich) Count had called them and said there was a phantom haunting the Paris Opera House. Two the phantom was terrorizing a beautiful (or so Venkman says) young singer by the name of Christene (and naturally this turned Peter Venkman on). So the three walked in the large stone building with only the unlicensed Nuclear Proton Excelerator and the clothes on their back. Ray and his usual amazement with every little thing, looked around the grand entrance of the Opera House. Egon began to play with his little gadgets, and Vankman was just wondering where this Count and this singer were. Suddenly a young man in his early twenties, he had long blond hair and blue eyes came walking down the stairs.

"O I am so glad you're here" the man said, "I am Raoul de Changy the Count you talked to".

"Gee this guy sounds fruity" Venkman whispered to Egon who was scanning a portion of wall.

"Yes this is Dr. Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler and I am Ray Stantz and were the Ghostbusters" Ray said.

"Yes well please don't let me keep you, I'm sure you have much to do" the Count said and left.

"Alright well that was-" Venkman began to say when a beautiful (or so Venkman thought) woman came in.

" Hello I am Christene," she said.

"Hello I am Peter Venkman" Venkman immediately greeted her.

"Well I'm sure you would like to ask me a few questions about our ghost" she asked.

"Yes we would" Ray said and took out a pen and a note pad.

"Now are you sure this is a ghost?" Ray asked.

"Yes there is no other explanation for his disappearances," she said.

"Are you entirely sure it's some sort of spectral form?" Egon spoke up.

"Well if the lady says it's a ghost then it's a ghost, right?" Venkman said.

"Well I guess" Christene said rather confused.

"Well then lets kick some Phantom ass," Venkman shouted turning on his Proton excelerator and running off into the Opera House with Ray and Egon behind him.


	2. Ghost or no Ghost? that is the question

Venkman ran into the main portion of the Opera House and looked around, and just like Peter Venkman the first thing he noticed were the ballet dancers.

"I wouldn't mind living here" Venkman said to the two behind him and began to casually walk by. "Hello ladies" Venkman said with his usual greasy charm, but the dancers just looked strangely at him and began to practice there dance routine.

"Venkman I think I should handle this" Ray said and walked up the stage steps to see if he could talk to one of them.

"What are you doing?" a woman said as she came in front of him. She looked rather old, with long blond hair but was quite fit.

"Umm- hi I am Ray Stantz and I am just here to ask you a few questions about your ghost" Ray said in hushed tone.

"Sir he is not a ghost" the woman said.

"What do you mean not a ghost?" Venkman shouted running up to the stage "then how do you explain his strange disappearances".

"Venkman I have to agree, I truly don't think it's a ghost" Egon said now scanning a violin in the orchestra pit.

"Well then how come he s so fast," Venkman said to the woman, now sounding like a child.

"Many people are fast, doesn't mean they are ghosts" the woman said now facing her dancers.

"Well you NON-believers can do what ever you want but I want to find this ghost," Venkman said storming off into the Opera House.

"Let me guess, he's gonna prove himself to the Singer and win her heart" Ray said to Egon who had just made his way up onto the stage.

Suddenly Venkman reappeared and said "and I'm gonna prove myself to that singer and win her heart" and he disappeared again.

"I better call Winston, and tell him to get over here" Egon said.

"But who will man New York" Ray asked.

"Janine and Louis can manage, after all Louis did have first hand experience with the equipment" Egon said and went to find a phone.

* * *

Mean while Venkman had already questioned a few people, and all there answer's were the same, "he is too fast for any one to see, and he only appears if he wants to kill you or to Christene Daae". This was very puzzling to him, some said he was a ghost, that lady said he wasn't and as much as he didn't want to admit he was starting to believe Egon. Then, suddenly everything went black in the world of Peter Venkman.

**yes i know short but i dont have much time, school, Colorgarud i do have a job but luckily they dont need me till the summer thank you for reading will update soon **


End file.
